Chris Jericho
'Chris Jericho '- Postać fanowska, która została stworzona przez Demon CD. Jest on nowym mieszkańcem Zoo w Central Parku, który wystąpi w najnowszej serii "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru." Oczywiście w wykonaniu Demon CD Charakter: Chris jest z natury ułożoną, i (aż za bardzo) udomowioną surykatką. Aż do takiego stopnia, że chcę dobrowolnie nosić krawat (gdyż dodaje mu animuszu). Charakter Chris jest dość ciekawie złożony. Jest on błyskotliwy, charyzmatyczny oraz inteligentny. Ale natura nie lubi niezbilansowanych zwierząt. Dlatego ta surykatka ukazują swoją wierzchnią stronę, którą jest pyszałkowatość, zarozumiałość, oraz niewyparzona mordka (co zazwyczaj jest jego zaletą, gdyż tak mobilizuję innych, a tak poza tym wpędza go w kłopoty). Ostatecznie jest wspaniałym kompanem dla komandosów oraz swych starych przyjaciół. Umiejętności *Zna się bardzo dobrze na sztukach walki; *Jest wyśmienitym piosenkarzem; *Posiada pokaźną ilość charyzmy; *Ma gadane; *Ukończył na studiach dziennikarstwo korespondencyjnie…; *…co za tym idzie, że umie czytać oraz pisać…; *…to znaczy, że także ma możliwości komponować swe utwory. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Skipper: Skipper był pierwszym pingwinem, którego poznał Chris. Obaj panowie siebie podziwiają oraz szanują. Szef szanuję go za „Pokład charyzmy, który jest niewiele mniejszy od mojego” oraz za zdolności wokalne. Natomiast Chris podziwia szefa pingwinów za zdolności organizacyjne oraz inteligencje „Jak na zwykłego ptaka”. Czasami pomaga Skipper’owi podczas misji, za co jest doceniany. Jedyne, co powoduje u nich kłótnie, to fryzura oraz krawat surykatki, gdyż „zbytnio przypomina w nich Hipisa.” Kowalski: Kowalski nie jest w ogóle przychylny bohaterowi. Uważa go za zwykłego pozera oraz frajera, który nie powinien się mieszać w ich misje. Czasami z tego powodu ma żal do Skipper’a. Natomiast Chris obraził się na „geniusza w konserwę kopanego” za to, że nazwał jego włosy sztucznymi, oraz za to, że chciał pomóc Julian’owi przerobić go na futro. Rico: Z pingwinów to on jest najbliższym przyjacielem. To właśnie Chris obudził w nim umiejętności gitarzysty, co poskutkowało powstaniem trzyosobowej kapeli (wraz z Edkiem), którą nazywają „Band of three animals.” Czasami surykatce przeszkadza w Rico to, że wymiotuje różne rzeczy codziennego użytku (ma nawet swój Top 10) Szeregowy: Nie mają wobec siebie żadnych relacji, gdyż Szeregowy wstydzi się z nim zagadać, co Chris odbiera jako niechęć do jego osoby. Julian: Chyba najgorszy wróg Chris’a. Julian nie może znieść tego faktu, że „przemądrzała łasica” jest od niego lepsza we wszystkim, czym może on sobie wymyślić. Pewnego razu też postanowił zrobić kapelę z lemurami, ale oczywiście przegrał z „Królem of Rock’n’Rolla”. Zaognieniem ich konfliktu była sytuacja, gdy Król zapragnął mieć futro, aby się wylansować, więc wraz z Kowalskim chcieli złapać i ogolić futro Alici Fox, Sheamus’a oraz Chris’a, ale ostatecznie dzięki złączonym siłą zdołali uciec. Moris: Obaj panowie są wobec siebie w przyjaznych stosunkach. Chris widzi w Morisie potencjał jako muzyka oraz króla, ale ostatecznie lojalność wobec monarchy wykluczyła go w dalszej współpracy. Moris był jedynym, który sprzeciwiał się dziwnym planom Juliana wobec futra. Mort: „A to coś w ogóle posiada jakąś szarą komórkę?” Marlenka: Przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu Chris został zauroczony jej olśniewającą urodą, ale dla samej Marlenki bardziej od jego wokalu oraz aparycji liczył się jego charakter oraz umiejętność gry na hiszpańskiej gitarze. Ostatecznie zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy organizują wieczorne pogawędki przy herbacie. Ciekawostki *Wygląd i charakter postaci jest wzorowana na znanym piosenkarzu, zapaśniku oraz celebrycie; Chris Jericho. Referencje Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Demon CD Kategoria:Surykatki